Chu!
by meshichu
Summary: Everything Naruto did wrong in their relationship was always forgiven when he was asked for a kiss with silent words. Shounen-ai, fluff, NaruSasu


Summary: Everything Naruto did wrong in their relationship was always forgiven when he was asked for a kiss with silent words.

Rating: T

Warnings: Fluff, Shounen-Ai, boyxboy love, foul language, slight OOC'ness(not much), not beta-'d (I think there's nothing to drastic in my mistakes!)

This is my first story posted up on this account, be nice?!

_-Meshi!_

(THIS STOREH IS DEDICATED TO MEH RETARDED BFF MIRNA WHO ALSO LIKE TEH YAOI!)

_**--**_

_Chu!_

**By: Psych-O'Chuu**

_**--**_

A feather kiss to the forehead was returned with a growl.

A peck to the cheek and he was scolded.

"Stop that."

A brief brush of lips and he was bitten.

"Ow!"

A few nips to his neck and satisfaction was heard clear.

"Un…"

Trailing down his milk colored neck to his collar bone with a nice suck caused him pleasure.

"Ahn…!"

A hand ghosting up his shirt and caressing already perked nubs is met with a poor resistance.

"No…stop-ah!"

The dress shirt was gone in a flash and he attacked the right nub with a violent suck. It was met with moan that became muffled.

"Nhn!"

Hands covered the pink lips he just recently nibbled on and was currently craving. He took the pale hands away from the mouth and placed a shy kiss in place of it. It was quickly broken.

"Stop, we can't I have to wor-"

Words were silenced as another kiss was placed and it became a silent war if whether or not they should continue. Again, it was broken.

"You need this…"

He whispered to the man pinned underneath him. They were both on the hard wooden floor. His pale skinned lover was needed at a meeting and was getting dressed and he wouldn't allow him to go.

"Stop, now…"

He kept his body firmed and tight against the other and had continued his previous ministrations. He began to lick his way down a toned chest and to his navel where he had stuck his tongue in. It was the ultimate weak point.

"Haha! Stop-hahaha-I'm going to kill you!"

"No you're not!"

He let his hands crawl up the sides of his lover and was met with hidden giggles.

"Nooo! STOP NOW!"

A shout made from the pale skinned man beneath him made it clear but he didn't care what the other wanted, it is what was _needed_.

He trailed down from the navel to the hem of the boxer shorts. His other half didn't get a chance to put on his pants before he attacked. He was threatened then and was threatened now.

"Don't you dare or so help me, I'll-"

Words once again cut off were silenced with a kiss.

"Fine, go to that meeting! Leave me alone for two weeks!"

The last untrue statement said was met with a bonk to his head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"The meeting is not till the sixteenth you dobe, and also, the meeting is only for three days!"

"What….?"

"NOW GET OFF ME!"

A hard shove met his stomach and he went flying off of the one who used to be beneath him.

"For fuck's sake Naruto, you are such an idiot!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke!"

Naruto sat up on his knees in front of his lover and gave a pout with pleading eyes.

"Fuck off."

The raven haired man stood up and grabbed his shirt form the floor.

"WAIT, if that's true then why are you wearing that shirt!?"

"It's an old shirt from last year, I was trying it on to see if it fit!"

"Oops…"

"Yeah, oops!"

Sasuke stormed off with the shirt in hand and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Naruto got up and made his way towards the door.

"Sasukeeeee!"

"Go away."

"Pleaseeee, I'm sorry!"

"…" He received no answer but the door cracked open and the blonde pushed his way into the bathroom.

The raven was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and was rubbing his temples. Naruto sat next to him.

"Sasuke…?"

He looked up from his name being called and saw the blonde's face in front of his.

"What?"

"Forgive meeee!" Naruto looked like a little kid pleading his mom to give him candy even though he broke a rule.

So, Sasuke pointed to his cheek and let the blonde figure it out.

_Chu!_

"Does it feel better!?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Don't tickle me next time; you know I hate that…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Sowwy!"

"It's okay dobe, you're already forgiven."

Everything Naruto did wrong in their relationship was always forgiven when he was asked for a kiss with silent words.

All was forgiven.

--**OWARI**--

Any comments on it? (Pwease?)

_-Meshi!_

(**Chu** is the onomatopoeia for **kiss **in Japanese!)


End file.
